Fierce
by Inuyasha's-babygirl
Summary: Sakura meets her fiancé Sasuke at a party without knowing who he was. It was hatred from the moment she looked at him and he looked at her. But Sasuke is going to regret getting on her bad side once their married and she’s making his life a living hell!
1. Chapter 1

Here I am with a new story I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from it. Though I do own this story's plot!**

_**Fierce**_

Sakura meets her fiancé Sasuke at a party without knowing who he was. It was hatred from the moment she looked at him and he looked at her. But Sasuke is going to regret getting on her bad side once their married and she's making his life a living hell!

Chapter One

"SAKURA!" her father bellowed angrily. Sakura sighed in frustration as she said goodbye to her friend Hinata. She had been talking on the phone with her for over two hours already and has had her father waiting for her to get ready to go out for about thirty minutes.

"What do you want? I was just talking to Hinata you know!" Sakura yelled angrily as she walked down the huge staircase. Her father was waiting for her downstairs tapping his foot impatiently. How much he wanted to wring her neck at the moment.

"You're not even ready?" he growled out angrily as Sakura stood in front of him. "I said I wasn't going to that stupid party where's your whore anyway isn't she supposed to be with you?" Sakura asked as she looked around. When she said whore she meant her step-mother Stephanie she was the person that Sakura hated the most in her life.

"Stop calling her names Sakura how many times do I have to tell you. She's sick today and she can't come with me so you're coming. It's about time you got out of this damn house and go to a decent party." When her father said 'decent party' he meant one of those business parties he attended almost every month. Her father was a very rich man, he owned one of the richest companies in Japan and was invited to many different 'decent parties' to go to.

"I said I wasn't going. Remember what happened last time I went, I had to actually apologize to the woman when she deserved that slap. And then it was all over the news and you had me trapped in this house for too long. I'm not about to let it happen again I'm twenty-two years old and make my own decisions," Sakura said firmly crossing her arms over her chest as she remembered that little incident. The girl she had slapped was called Temari. The girl had actually dared to call Stephanie beautiful and to completely ignore her friend Hinata and her. So Sakura gave her a slap to show her some manners. It had also caused a dispute with one of my father's top clients and it was put all over the news.

Sakura's life had always been like that, ever since her mother died when she was seven she had become a rebel who didn't listen to anyone. She had a long history with the press as being rude and crazy because she couldn't behave like a 'normal' lady should. But though it was deemed improper by the high class a lot of the 'high class' girls secretly admired the two girls's courage to actually do whatever they wanted without a care in the world.

"Yes, I do remember what happened last time and couldn't care less about it, that girl kind of deserved it in a way only bad part was that her father almost broke his contract with me," Sakura's father said with a scowl. Sakura giggled at her father's change of mood. His mood swings were like that of a pregnant woman's, he could be happy one minute and the next be spitting venom at anyone who dared speak to him. Even though his father tried his best to hide it he was just like his daughter, he loved extreme things and didn't really care about what he did unless it hurt his business in a bad way. He was also the kind of father that loved to spoil the women of his family. Sakura could get anything she wanted from her dad, except to get him to divorce the witch he had for a wide.

"But you're still going Sakura, I need someone to escort in there I will not walk in by myself," her dad said going back to being serious.

"No," Sakura said simply as she turned around and started to walk back up the stairs.

"You'll have no credit cards and none of your cars for until I forget that you said no to me if you don't go," her father said with a smirk as he fixed his tie and turned around heading for the door.

"I hate you! You old ugly stupid man!" Sakura shouted as she jumped off the stairs and took a vase from a nearby table. Without hesitating or thinking it twice she flung it angrily at her father who easily dodged it with a smile on his face. The vase broke as it hit the floor sending glass pieces everywhere.

Sakura had fire in her eyes as she stared at her father with anger. From out of no where they heard an agonizing wail and soon Stephanie, Sakura's stepmother, appeared at the top of the stairs with a hand to her forehead. She had dark circles around her eyes and her skin was very pale, she was staring at the broken pieces with longing.

"That was a very expensive vase you just broke!" she screamed pointing an accusing finger at Sakura, but the effect got ruined when she started coughing and holding her chest dramatically. Sakura and her dad sweat dropped and shook their heads.

"Just buy another one and stop faking sickness you're so pathetic if you don't want to go to that damn party just say it," Sakura said as she glared at her father before she stomped up the stairs. She successfully 'accidentally' pushed Stephanie to the floor making her coughs worsen. Sakura smiled to herself but started to run to her room when she heard her father's scream of outrage.

As soon as Sakura locked the door behind her she dialed Hinata's phone number and put the phone on speaker. It rung twice before Hinata picked it up.

"Guess where I'm being forced to go!" Sakura yelled angrily as she walked into her walk-in closet and went to her formal dress section. There were speakers in Sakura's closet purposefully put there by her so that she could walk in there and still be able to talk to Hinata without picking up the cordless phone.

"That dumb party that you defiantly told me about ten minutes ago that you weren't going to?" Hinata guessed in a bored tone.

"I detest you. How did you know?" Sakura snapped as she decided for a strapless red dress that had white designed at the top and at the bottom of the dress. She slung it over her shoulder and then walked over to the shoe section.

"By remembering that you told me that you'd call me back if you were forced to go," Hinata said with a sigh.

"Oh," was Sakura's only reply as she picked some red high heels out of her very wide selection.

"I feel very bad for you. You're going to be bored to hell being forced to act like you're enjoying yourself while your father talks about business all night. I'm on the other hand going to stay home watching movies and eating popcorn until I get tired and fall asleep," Hinata said in a monotone voice.

"Well at least you don't get to go to some boring party. Is your father going?" Sakura asked quickly. She heard Hinata sigh before she answered, "Yes he is but I'm not going Sakura no matter what you say."

Sakura snorted and picked out a red purse before walking out of her closet and going inside her bathroom, where not surprisingly there were speakers also.

"Why not? You know it'll be fun if we both go there. We can pump it up and show those losers how to really party," Sakura said.

"Because Sakura when we tried that last time we ended up sitting down bored watching other people talk and laugh formally with each other. I won't go no matter how hard you try to convince me."

Sakura sighed and took out her make-up kit. She put on some white eye liner, black mascara and light pink eye shadow and pink lipstick with a touch of lip gloss.

"Come on you know it won't be the same this time. Plus we can make fun of the stuck-up bitches that go there," Sakura pleaded with desperation. She really didn't want to go to that party without her best friend being there. She knew that it was going to be overly boring if Hinata wasn't there.

"No," was Hinata's reply. She sounded bored and as if she was busy doing something else. "You know you're very persistent Sakura but so am I. I said I wasn't going because I know it's going to be boring even if we're both there. There is no way for us to make a party fun when the people that are there don't know how to have fun and have no intention in learning."

Sakura pulled her hair into a half down half up style with her two usual locks long locks falling down framing her face. She walked out of the bathroom and toward her bed where her red dress was awaiting her. She quickly pulled it on after putting on a strapless bra.

"You know it's better to be in my company than watching old movies and eating popcorn," Sakura said with desperation. She really didn't want to go to that 'decent party' and waste a perfectly useful night doing nothing but smiling and talking about things she didn't give a damn about.

"Not really you know how funny it is to watch these black and white movies and make fun of how unprofessional the people act and how crappy the special effects are," Hinata replied.

Sakura finished putting on her shoes and glared at the phone as if she was really glaring at Hinata. "You're such a good friend you know," Sakura said venomously.

"I know that's why I'm getting in my father's limo in about five more minutes and wait for you at that lame ass party," Hinata said with a laugh as she hung up. Sakura smiled as she hit the disconnect button, she could always count on Hinata to be a bitch.

Sakura walked out of her overly pink room and went downstairs where her father was waiting for her with the door open. He beamed at her as she approached and held the door open for her.

"You're such an asshole," Sakura said as she walked out into the rather warm night followed by her father who was chuckling.

"Yes, well I have to admit I can be one sometimes. But there is no way I'm going to trust you to stay behind with a very sick Steph," he said. Sakura rolled her eyes and got in elegant black limo. The driver was holding the door open for her and her father.

"You're always sticking up for that bitch. She must be a real good sex pup for you to be keeping her around," Sakura muttered as her father sat down next to her in the limo.

"Sakura watch your language I won't have any of it tonight," her father warned in a dangerous tone. Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest holding her handleless red purse in her right hand.

"Where is this party anyway?" Sakura asked for the sake of some conversation.

"It's going to be at the Uchiha's," he answered. Sakura rolled her eyes again, the Uchiha in her opinion were a bunch of cocky people who had nothing to talk about other then how much better their business was then anyone else's. Though she had to admit that was what most people that had successful businesses talked about.

But she had to admit it was a little weird that the Uchiha were holding a party. As long as she remembered they only did parties whenever there was something really important they had to announce to the public. Last time they had a party was when the eldest son, Uchiha Itachi, became vice president of Uchiha Corp.

"Why are they holding a party now?" Sakura asked with curiosity. "Because their youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke, is going to come back to Japan after many long years of living in the United States," her father answered. Her father turned to look at Sakura with a smirk and said, "I want you to get along with him. Somehow I got a feeling that you're going to like him a lot."

Sakura turned to her father with a suspicious look. Last time he had said something like that he had tried to hook her up with some good for nothing pretty boy just because the guy's father was rich and was looking to doing some business with my father.

Her father laughed nervously at the expression his daughter was giving him. "It's nothing like last time believe me. It's worse then you think," he said the last time very quietly Sakura wasn't able to hear him.

"What did you say?" she asked dangerously. "Ah . . . Nothing that you look absolutely beautiful today. You're going to have all eyes turn to you like it was last time," he said nervously. Sakura gave him a sweet smile that only meant trouble before she looked away from him.

The rest of the way was very quiet. Sakura had to intention of talking to her father anymore since she was already angry at him, and he had no intention of talking to her afraid that something that should be kept secret until a little longer slipped out of his mouth accidentally.

Once they reached the huge Uchiha mansion Sakura couldn't help but be amazed. Though she had been there once before she couldn't help it, the mansion screamed wealth from every inch. The driver soon opened the door and her father got out and gave her his hand. She took it and slowly got out of the limo. To her surprise she had attracted some attention to herself as she did, it probably was the way she got out of the limo the slit on the dress showing her strong legs as she got out or like it mostly was her weird **natural** pink hair color.

Her father offered her his elbow and she put her hand through it elegantly with a bright smile. "Dad, the only thing you're going with me tonight is walk through that door and dance a set because Hinata is going to be here too. I'd rather hang out with her than walk around with you boring my ass off," Sakura said. Her father squeezed her hand tightly at her use for language as a warning but nodded anyway.

As the two walked toward the doors they were stopped by a man that had a long list in his hand. Her father took out his invitation from the inside pocket of his tuxedo and gave it to him. The guy looked at it for a second before nodding at them and letting them through. The two walked inside the huge mansion with a bright smile. People turned to look at them as they walked in and soon a man emerged from the crowd with a small smile. Her father pulled her toward the man that looked very familiar to her.

"Ah my good friend it's good to see that you were able to make it," the man said as he shook her dad's hand. He then turned to Sakura and she stretched her hand out, he took her hand in his and pressed his lips against it for a second. "And this lovely young lady must be your daughter Miss Sakura," he said with a smile.

"Sakura please," Sakura said with a smile. Now she remembered this man was the head of the Uchiha. The man chuckled and nodded toward her father. "You got a loud one there wish one of my sons were more carefree," he mumbled.

"You wanted me father?" someone asked from behind the Uchiha. Soon enough a young man about twenty-five in Sakura's opinion stepped beside his father. He was in Sakura's opinion hot! He had wild raven black hair with some hair coming down to frame his face and onyx eyes that would make many swoon if he watched them for too long. He looked at her with disinterest and then turned to her father.

"This is my son Uchiha Sasuke. He is my youngest and the reason why this party is being held," Sasuke's father said. They shook hands and greeted each other while Sakura was being completely ignored. Sakura frowned at this and tightened her grip around her father's elbow. Sakura's father started to slowly try to loosen his daughter's grip it was started to hurt a little.

Sakura looked at her father and noticed that he was going to say anything so she took the initiative. "My name is Haruno Sakura nice to meet you too," Sakura said with an annoyed smile as she stretched her hand for Sasuke to take. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at Sakura before he looked down at her hand but didn't take it. His father coughed and smiled warmly at Sakura before giving his son an expectant look but Sasuke wasn't doing anything.

"Just in case you didn't know you're suppose to shake it not stare at it like an idiot," Sakura said irritated. This gained her a glare from her father and a chuckle from Sasuke's.

"Of course excuse me I just didn't notice you for a while," Sasuke said his smirk widening as he shook her hand and saw her irritated expression.

"Yes, well you must be blind then. Out of all the people in here I appear to be the only in red and with very noticeable pink hair," Sakura said. Sasuke's father's laughter boomed throughout the room making some people turn to look.

"Sakura," her father hissed angrily. But Sakura turned to him giving him a bright smile. "I'm sorry about her behavior but she seems to be in a bad mood today," her father explained to Sasuke and his father. But Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to him, he was instead examining the pink haired beauty that had actually dared to insult him.

"Oh don't worry about it Haruno it's more of my son's fault for being so rude. Now why don't you come with me I'll introduce you to some of these people," Sasuke's father said. "Yes, of course. Sakura why don't you stay here and give Sasuke here some company," her father said. But before she could protest he walked away leaving her alone with Sasuke.

She watched that her father was away before she turned to glare at Sasuke who she had noticed was checking her out for a little too long. "What are you looking at? Go find someone else to bother your presence is annoying," Sakura said as she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"You got a fiery temper there you might want to watch that around me. It kind of gets me interested which is very hard to do, unless that is what you're trying to do," Sasuke said with satisfaction when she notice him glare at him again.

"Keep dreaming pretty boy and now if you don't mind I'd rather-"

"Sakura!" someone interrupted her from behind. Sakura whirled around with a huge grin to meet her friend Hinata. They hugged each other happily and looked over each other. "You were forced into it weren't you?" Sakura asked her friend with a smile. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress that had a golden design at the bottom.

"Yeah, by you. I hope this isn't as retarded as the last one. Who is he anyway?" Hinata asked finally noticing Sasuke who was watching the interaction between the two with amusement. He had never met girls who could actually talk about anything but him whenever he was around.

"Oh, that's the great Uchiha Sasuke, this party is to honor his Grace's presence," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes. Sasuke chuckled at the pink haired beauty before turning his attention to the other girl. She had short raven black hair and lavender white eyes, eyes that resembles Hyuuga Neji's a lot.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke it is nice to meet you," Sasuke said with a smile as he kissed Hinata's hand. Hinata giggled and introduced herself, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata." _'So they were related,'_ Sasuke thought.

"I think you two make such a cute couple," came someone's loud remark. All eyes turned towards a blue eyed blonde guy who was walking their way with a huge grin and a glass of champaign.

Sakura bursted out laughing and wiggling her eyebrows at Hinata while Sasuke and Hinata glared at the blonde.

"I didn't mean her, heck no, I meant the pink haired one! I saw how you were looking at her," the blonde remarked. At this Hinata and Sakura both inhaled sharply in indignation before saying in unison, "I don't like you."

"Naruto what do you want?" Sasuke asked a little irritated and amused. The girls didn't hesitate a second to tell Naruto their opinion.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't like me. I think I'm in love what is your name," Naruto asked looking at Hinata.

Hinata glared at him before turning on her heel and pulling Sakura with her, not that she wasn't glad to get away. As the two walked away Naruto and Sasuke stared after them with amusement.

"I take the pink one," Sasuke told Naruto as he looked at Sakura with hooded eyes. "And I take the other one. She's fiery, what are their names?" Naruto asked.

"Pink one is Haruno Sakura, the other one is Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke said his eyes were following Sakura who had sat down beside her friend and was glaring with hatred his way while Hinata was glaring at Naruto with equal hatred.

"No wonder her temper's like that," Naruto said.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it and go over to them. I want you two to get along with them," someone said from behind them. Both guys turned around to find Sasuke's father looking at them with a serious face.

"I don't think it would be a problem from our part," Sasuke said as he turned back to the pink haired beauty that had taken his interest.

"Then I suggest you make it your top priority that you get along with them," he said. "Why's that?" Naruto asked dumbly. "That's something that you will find out later," Sasuke's father replied before he turned around and walked away from them.

"Well getting to know them is something that I wouldn't mind doing at all," Naruto said as he started to make his way toward the two girls that were now talking animatedly with each other. "Not at all," Sasuke said with a smirk as he too made his way toward the two girls.

§s§s§s§s§s§s§

So what do you guys think about my newest work so far?! Please tell me in a review and please **REVIEW!** Don't just read and not review I don't mind if you just put an update soon! On it as long as it's a review! Remember reviews are going to keep this story going!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh and to whoever is interested in a story were Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino are four bad ass pranksters I recommend my other story **_Summer Camp Chaos _**plz read it n tell me wat u think bout it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from it. Though I do own this story's plot!**

_**Fierce**_

Sakura meets her fiancé Sasuke at a party without knowing who he was. It was hatred from the moment she looked at him and he looked at her. But Sasuke is going to regret getting on her bad side once their married and she's making his life a living hell!

Chapter Two

"I told you this party was going to be boring," Hinata said annoyed as she leaned back in her chair glaring at Sakura. Sakura just rolled her eyes and sipped her champaign.

"You know what we should do," Sakura stated. Hinata looked at her with a confused look. "What?" she asked.

"We should dance a set with our fathers and leave this place. I feel like going over to Carlos' house," Sakura said with a smirk.

"I think that's a good idea lets go find them," Hinata said with a smirk as she stood up along with Sakura. Just as the girls were about to walk away from the table Sasuke and Naruto got in their way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke purred. Sakura glared at him before pushing past him, she had learned throughout the years she lived with Stephanie that the best way to deal with annoying people was by ignoring them.

"Get the hell out of my way," Hinata growled at Naruto as she pushed past him. But Naruto had other plans with the woman. He grabbed her elbow and spun her around pulling her toward him with a smirk.

"Let go of me you asshole," Hinata said angrily as she struggled against him. "I don't think I will you see I want to get to know you better," Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Too bad I don't want to know you," Hinata said as she stomped hard on his foot with her heel making Naruto release her at once with a yelp as he grabbed his foot. Hinata stared at him smugly and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Shit!" Naruto said annoyed as he got over his pain and grabbed Hinata again, her smug look disappearing from her face.

While this little scene was going on between Naruto and Hinata Sakura had walked away from Sasuke thinking that Hinata had managed to get away too. Her mood had changed when she saw him again, she went from bored to angry.

"Do you always escape and leave your friends behind," Sasuke said to her as he grabbed her elbow and spun her around making her trip on her heel. Sakura gasped in surprise as she fell face forward into the Sasuke's arms.

"You fucking asshole get the hell away from me!" Sakura growled angrily as she moved away from him making some people turn to look at them.

"You might want to watch your language," Sasuke said with a smirk. This woman really was a weird one. No other woman had been able to resist him for longer than this. Sakura glared at him and was about to say something smart back but her father interrupted her.

"Sakura what's going on here?" her father asked as he stepped into her view. Sakura turned her glare to her father.

"Dad I'm about to leave this place this atmosphere is killing me and I hate that bastard," Sakura said pointing at Sasuke before she turned around and started to walk away to find Hinata so that they could leave.

"Sakura you're not going anywhere, we're not leaving until the party is over," her father said angrily. People were now watching the scene with amusement.

"I'm not asking you to leave I'm telling you that I'm leaving. I'd rather spend a month without money then five more minutes in the bastard's presence," Sakura replied.

Hinata appeared through the crowd and walked toward Sakura cheeks flushed and eyes on fire. "Sakura I'm going to kill you," Hinata said angrily.

"Save it for later Hina we're about to get out of here," Sakura said as she pulled her friend toward the exit leaving a fuming father and a surprised Sasuke. Now he definitely wanted to get to know her better. He had never met a woman who could resist him like she was doing. _'Unless she was just faking it' _Sasuke thought with a smirk as the conclusion came to her mind.

"Excuse my daughter's rudeness. But you really must have done something bad for her to hate you that much," Sakura's father said as he turned to Sasuke. It was obvious he was still angry and that he was a little bit annoyed toward him. _'An overprotective father most probably,' _Sasuke thought. "To make up for it I invite you to come over tomorrow. I'm sure she'll have an apology ready for you by then," he added.

Sasuke's smirk widened as he nodded toward Sakura's father and said, "I'd love to go." A whole day to be with his little pink haired beauty, he was now eagerly awaiting for it. He had felt a deep attraction toward her when he met her. It wasn't love, heck no, he never fell in love it was all sexual attraction. What man in their right mind wouldn't love to spend a night with her?

--

"I'm sorry again Hinata! I thought you were walking right behind me!" Sakura said as she for the hundredth time apologized to her friend.

"Okay Sakura just let it go, don't worry about it. Now lets go over to Carlos' house, I feel like getting drunk senseless" Hinata said as she looked at her friend. Carlos was a complete sex god who the girls met three years ago. The only bad thing for every woman that lusted after him was that he was gay.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's going to be dying to hear what happened tonight," Sakura said. "Why did you say you were going to kill me anyway?" Sakura asked. She had apologized to her friend without even knowing the reason why she was angry.

"The bastard dared to grope me and when I left him unconscious you weren't anywhere to be seen," Hinata answered a hint of anger in her voice.

"He what?!" Sakura asked in disbelief. A smile graced her lips as an image of Hinata beating the crap out of a certain blonde appeared in her mind.

"What are you smiling about? I wish it had been you," Hinata said but she couldn't help but smile as the image of an unconscious Naruto appeared in her mind. He did look kind of cute like that...

"Aw! Come on don't be mad at me it's not my fault that you have a crazy little bastard trying desperately to get in your pants," Sakura said as she wiggled her eyebrows at Hinata.

"Shut up, you act as if that Sasuke guy wasn't trying to get in yours," Hinata said with a smirk. Sakura glared at Hinata and an argument started between the two.

The girls didn't stop bickering until the limousin's door was suddenly opened by the driver. None of them had realized they had reached the place so fast. Both girls blinked twice before getting out of the car, not surprisingly the door to the house which they had stopped in front of was open and a man was standing there.

His chocolate hair was ruffled and wet, he was leaning against the doorframe. He was only wearing a robe and shorts and his body was dripping wet. His body was rippled and had firm muscles in all the right places. His lips were full and red the kind that made you want to kiss them senseless. His whole body looked as if it belonged to a god!

Sakura's smirked as she made her way toward him along with Hinata. He had probably been expecting them, somehow he always knew when one of them was coming over. He always said it was a _sixth sense _that he had ever since he was born.

"You know you seriously need to wear more clothes whenever I'm around or I may just jump you," Sakura said as she stood in front of him with a sexy smirk as Hinata rolled her eyes at her friend's change of attitude.

"I think that Mario wouldn't like it if you did that," Carlos said with a rich Hispanic accent and chuckle as he allowed the girls inside his house. The girls happily walked in and made their way to his living room. His house, though small, was decorated with a touch of his culture that made the house look elegant and as if owned by a very rich person.

"I think I wouldn't care what Mario said since I would be satisfied with knowing I at least had you," Sakura said as she licked her lips. Carlos raised both his perfectly done eyebrows at Sakura in amusement. Usually she would just drop it after he mentioned his boyfriend, something was wrong with her he could tell.

Sakura laughed cheerfully at him before jumping on his comfy couch and closing her eyes. Carlos turned his questioning look to Hinata who only smirked and shrugged as she made her way toward the couch that was across from the one Sakura was laying on.

"We came here to get drunk senseless," Hinata said as she changed her route and walked toward Carlos' fireplace. There were bottles of Vodka and Gin and some clear cups there.

"That's all you do whenever you come here so that's not much of a surprise to me. But what's the reason this time?" Carlos asked as he walked toward Sakura. She had her face buried in her hands and was laying face down on the couch. Carlos sat on her and relaxed chuckling when Sakura started complaining about how heavy he was.

"Get off you monster! You might be an angel sent from God to torture all women but that doesn't mean you can just break my back like that!" Sakura whined as she tried to get him off her. Carlos laughed and got up sitting on the couch across from Sakura.

"So what made you come this time? Broken heart or family problems?" he asked as he leaned back opening his legs wider.

"I met the most self absorbed asshole tonight. He is so conceited, so annoying, so fucking hot that I hate him!" Sakura growled out angrily as she changed from happy back to angry.

"So you grew a crush on an asshole you met tonight at a party?" Carlos asked.

"No! I don't have a crush on that asshole I hate him so much! I'm telling you it was hatred at first sight," Sakura snapped at Carlos.

"She doesn't even know him much and she already thinks she hates him. She was only with him for about five minutes," Hinata stated as she walked toward Sakura and gave her a glass of Vodka mixed with Gin.

"Oh, so she decided to hate him without even knowing him?" Carlos asked as he accepted a glass from Hinata. Hinata nodded and sat down beside him looking toward her friend who was now sitting up glaring at her.

"I do hate him. He actually ignored me as if I didn't even exist! And then he tries to flirt with me, the nerve of him. He is an asshole and spoiled brat!" Sakura snapped angrily. She drank down her drink in two gulps and stomped over toward Carlos' fireplace to get more.

"I don't want to talk about that asshole! I just want to get drunk fall asleep peacefully and sleep with Carlos," Sakura said before she gulped down another glass of Vodka.

"You know that your last wish isn't possible right? I don't cheat," Carlos said with a chuckle. Sakura glared at him and grabbed the bottle of vodka drinking from it instead of pouring it in her drink.

"Shut up and put some music on I don't want to think about that asshole, that's just going to make me go back to that party and give him something he won't ever forget."

"As you wish my princess," Carlos purred as he stood up and walked toward his stereo system.

--

Sasuke woke up early the next day. He hadn't been able to sleep much during the night, all he kept thinking about was his pink haired beauty. He couldn't help it all he could do was imagine _his_ pink haired beauty naked, under him, sweating, following his rhythm. He couldn't help it at all he wanted her like he had never wanted another woman before.

"And I'm planning on having her," Sasuke said to himself as he got off his bed with a smirk. He wasn't going to give his dear Sakura another choice; _she _was going to be _his_.

Sasuke walked into his bathroom images of how Sakura would look naked flashing through his head. He took a shower and brushed his teeth before going to his walk-in closet and change into a black shirt that outlined all of his muscles, faded jeans and white tennis shoes. He knew he was looking good and he knew that she was going to like what she saw when she saw him. She was going to fall for his looks just like every other _stupid_ woman he'd met.

He put on some perfume and his Rolex watch before he gave himself one last look in the mirror and walked out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke's father asked just as Sasuke was about to walk out of the mansion. Sasuke turned around and noticed his father leaning against the frame of the door that led to the games room.

"Haruno-san invited me to go over to his house today," Sasuke replied in his monotone voice. He didn't want to talk to his father at the moment, all he wanted was to go see his beautiful princess.

"I need to talk to you about something very important before you go," Sasuke's father said. His tone of voice was serious meaning that he wasn't playing when he said it was something important. "Come with me to my study," he ordered as he turned around.

Sasuke sighed annoyed and followed his father to his study. He didn't want to be wasting his sweet time talking to his father, he wanted to get to Haruno's mansion and start his plans of seducing his daughter.

Once they were both inside the luxurious study room Sasuke's father walked around his desk and sat on his chair motioning for Sasuke to sit down also. Sasuke did as ordered and sat down with a scowl. He didn't want to be there and he wanted his father to notice that.

"What's this about?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms over his chiseled chest. His father sighed and rubbed his eyes, it was obvious he was tired. He had probably not gone to sleep the whole night doing some kind of work for the company.

"As you know Sasuke you and your brother, Itachi, are going to take over the company once I'm gone. I never told you about the story when Uchiha Corp. had almost gone bankrupt?" his father asked obviously oblivious to the fact that the only thing the two had ever talked about was the well being of the company.

"No you haven't. But can you tell me some other time I don't want to be late," Sasuke urged. He didn't want to listen to one of his father's boring stories.

"No, this can't wait because I want you to be prepared for something that's soon going to happen. You see well a long time ago, some time before you were born, Uchiha Corp. was having a few problems and it almost went bankrupt. But Haruno-san helped me through those rough times. In exchange we agreed on an arranged marriage between one of my sons and with his daughter, if he ever fathered one-".

"What?!" Sasuke asked before his father could finish. Marriage, was he crazy? And why was Itachi not there, he had said one of his sons he had two so why was he the only one there? A conclusion came to Sasuke's head, he must have had a talk to Itachi already.

"Sasuke do not interrupt me!" his father scolded angrily. He had always hated to be interrupted and Sasuke knew that very well. "As I was saying well there is an arranged marriage between either Itachi and Sakura-san or you and Sakura-san. I have already spoken with Itachi about this and we both agreed that it would be best if you were the one to get married to Sakura," his father finished. He had a look of relief on his face as he stared at his son for some kind of reaction.

Sasuke just stared at his father with shock. They decided this without even telling him! There was no way Sasuke was going to agree with this. Sasuke was only twenty-four years old he wasn't going to get married that young.

"There's no way I'm agreeing to this! How could you have decided this without even telling me about it?" Sasuke asked angrily as he stood up and hit his father desk with his fist. He was too angry to care that he was being disrespectful right now.

"Sasuke I do not care whether you agree to this or not. It's already been decided so I suggest that you try to get on better terms with her, you two started on the wrong foot last night and I want that to be amended," Sasuke's father stood up from his chair and turned around facing away from Sasuke.

"You can leave now," he stated. Sasuke clenched his fists on both sides before bowing and storming out of his father's study.

"This is too much bullshit," Sasuke said angrily as he stormed out of the mansion.

--

Stephanie walked into the living room were she found her husband pacing about impatiently with a worried expression on his face. This could only mean one thing, Sakura never came back home from wherever she went last night. It was always something like this with her step-daughter, she would leave and not come back home until she felt like it. Leaving her father worried sick about her.

"She hasn't come home yet?" Stephanie asked as she approached her husband. She 'miraculously' got better over the night and her 'high fever' was gone.

"No not yet. I'm not too worried about that since she always does it but Sasuke is coming over today," Haruno said as he ran a hand through his white hair.

"You're planning on telling her today? This soon after they've met? Was it love at first sight for the two?" Stephanie asked excitedly as she clutched her hands to her bosom. Thoughts of how much better the household was going to be with Sakura married off and gone ran through her mind.

"It was more like hatred at first sight. Yes, I'm planning on telling her today. That is if she appears. Uchiha-san was supposed to tell Sasuke about it this morning I sure hope he did," Haruno said as he sat down on his luxurious couch.

"What do you mean hatred at first sight?" Stephanie asked. She was now worried about the possibilities of Sakura not leaving the mansion. Haruno was a complete suck up for his daughter and gave her everything she wanted, Sakura could easily change his mind about the arranged marriage with a snap of her fingers since it was obvious her father didn't want to see her married yet.

"He ignored her," Haruno simply stated. Stephanie sighed and closed her eyes, of course he 'ignored' her. Sakura being the spoiled little brat she was always gets mad whenever she's 'ignored'. The slap she gave poor Temari was hard enough to have the poor girl bruised for some time.

"Well, she's going to have to get used to the fact that she's going to marry him no matter what. You can't just back down from this it would be disgraceful," Stephanie said, she was going to do all she could to make sure that Haruno's mind wouldn't be changed easily by Sakura.

"Yes, I know. Just like I know Sakura is going to kill me when she finds out so I might as well call my lawyer and change my will," Haruno said with a smirk as he noticed Stephanie's expression. He knew that his daughter Sakura was right and that Stephanie only wanted him for his money. It has been more than once that Stephanie asked him what was written in his will, but there was no way he would tell her. There were only two copies of his will, and only Sakura and he knew that there were two. His lawyer, though trustworthy enough, was greedy and could very easily change his will without him knowing it for the right amount of money. One was with his lawyer and the other one was wherever Sakura had decided to keep it.

"Change it? Why would you do that?" Stephanie asked innocently. She knew very well that Haruno was leaving all his fortune for Sakura and that he only mentioned his will just to get her annoyed. He knew very well that she was very curious to know who he was leaving his fortune with since he has changed his will many times according to his lawyer.

"I was just joking Stephanie don't take it too seriously," Haruno said with a smirk as he looked at his wife.

Just as Stephanie was about to say something the doorbell rang alarming both of them. If it was Sasuke this was going to be a disaster, Sakura wasn't home yet and none of them knew when she was coming back. And if it was Sakura she was going to get a good hour of scolding from her father.

"Go upstairs I don't want him to meet you yet," Haruno ordered his wife. Stephanie turned to him confused but quickly did as she was told when she noticed him glaring at her.

--

Sasuke sighed once again as he banged his head against the steering wheel of his black Ferrari convertible. He was parked in front of the Haruno mansion. _'Dammit! I can't believe this,'_ Sasuke thought angrily. He couldn't believe that his father had done this to him! He understood that his brother would, his brother had no feelings for anyone but his father. He had been gone for years and when he finally comes back he's going to be forced to marry a girl he barely knows, who hates him, and the only thing that interest him about her is her body.

Sasuke's head shot up with a mischievous smirk as a thought came to his mind. _'Taking Sakura as my wife means there will be a wedding, and if there is a wedding than there is a wedding night and the many nights after that,'_ Sasuke chuckled to himself as he thought about it more.

The arranged marriage only meant he had to marry her, it didn't mean that he had to be faithful to her. Sasuke started laughing as he thought more and more about it. This marriage wasn't going to be a bad thing after all.

Sasuke got out of his car and walked around it toward the front door. He ringed the door bell and to his surprise about three seconds later a very flustered Haruno opened it. Haruno looked at him shocked for a second before recovering and smiling at him. _'Does he always meet his guests like that?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hi there how are you? Come in, come in," Haruno said as he moved aside so that Sasuke could walk inside the mansion. Sasuke walked in, his first impression of the house was that they hired the best decorator in the world to decorate. The house was filled with expensive luxurious furniture. The place was decorated in white and red.

"I'm fine and you?" Sasuke asked as he looked around. To anyone it would look as if he was admiring the place, but he was actually looking to see where Sakura was.

"I'm embarrassed right now. You see Sakura has been gone since last night and I have no idea where in the world she could be," Haruno said with a sigh. He smiled at Sasuke again and said, "Do you like what you see? My little Sakura decorated the whole house a few months ago. She had a little help from my wife, Stephanie."

"It looks amazing your daughter has talent," Sasuke said. He couldn't help but be surprised he would have never guessed that Sakura would do something like this. But his opinion couldn't really count since he had only been in her presence for about ten minutes.

"Yes, that she does have and also a lot of nerve. I'm really sorry about this of all the days she chooses today to disappear," Haruno said.

"Does she do that regularly?" Sasuke asked.

"She does it sometimes. That girl has too much freedom and thinks she can do whatever she wants. I'm the one who's to blame for it though if only I'd been stricter while raising her," Haruno said with a sigh as he sat down on the couch. Sasuke sat down also and looked over at Haruno with pity. It must be really stressful to have a daughter like Sakura, from what he noticed last night Sakura wasn't the kind to do what she was told.

"But I have a question to ask you. Has Uchiha-san talked to you about anything?" Haruno asked curiously.

"If by "anything" you mean the arranged marriage yes he has. He told me just this morning," Sasuke replied. A look of relief found it's way across Haruno's features as he sighed. He looked less tense now.

"Good. And what do you think of it?" Haruno asked intently.

"I'm not against it if that's what you're wondering," Sasuke said with a smirk. He definitely wasn't against it anymore.

"That's-" Haruno was cut off by the slamming of a door against a wall. Both of them turned to the door in surprise and gasped when they saw Sakura standing there with a hand covering her eyes. Sasuke smirked at how she looked. Her hair was down it wasn't like it had been last night, her dress was on _really_ low showing a whole lot more cleavage than it was showing last night and she had her shoes in her hand.

"Sakura! Where have you been?" Haruno bellowed angrily as he stood up aggressively.

"Daddy shut up my head hurts," Sakura groaned as she closed the door behind her and removed her hand from covering her eyes. She blinked hard twice and focused her gaze at her father. Sasuke couldn't help but be amused at the way Sakura was speaking to her father. She didn't have any respect at all. Sasuke turned to look at Haruno to see his reaction and noticed that he didn't look angry anymore just a little annoyed.

"I've told you many times to not speak to me like that. We have a guest if you have not noticed yet Sakura. I invited him because I want you to apologize for your behavior last night."

This seemed to catch Sakura's attention and she turned to look at Sasuke. She gasped in surprise and stood there gaping at him. She seemed as if she couldn't believe that he was there.

"Good morning," Sasuke said as he stood up. He smiled a little _too_ happy to see her . Sakura stopped her gazing and glared at him for a second before sighing and looking down at the floor. To his surprise she looked up again with a bright smile on her face, she looked even more beautiful when she smiled like that but it didn't seem to be a real one.

"Dad do you really expect me to apologize? I have absolutely nothing to apologize for, if anyone should apologize it's him for being an annoying asshole," Sakura said brightly as she started to make her way to the staircase.

"Sakura don't you dare take one more step. When did I teach you to act like this in front of a guest?" her father asked. He looked and spoke as if he was disappointed at her.

"Dad look I have a bad headache I got so drunk last night that I don't think I'm going to be able to function for the rest of the day. This dress is messed up and it's going to slip off anytime now, I look like hell right now and I'm not ready to talk to that guy. I don't like him," Sakura said. Her smile was gone she looked tired and as if she wanted to be anywhere else at the moment.

"Well I don't care Sakura go change and get dressed because you have a guest to attend to. Stephanie isn't in condition to attend him and I have to leave in about thirty minutes so hurry up," Haruno said as he looked up at his daughter with a serious face.

Sakura looked at him for a second before smiling and saying, "Daddy you know how Stephanie is, she's probably faking it so go ask her to attend him I'm in no mood to talk to anyone right now."

"Sakura I don't care I want you to attend him with no excuses. And you better not act like you did last night or you know what's going to happen," Haruno warned. Sakura glared at her father before turning away sharply mumbling something that sounded like 'asshole'.

"She is so immature," Haruno mumbled as he watched his daughter stomp upstairs. Sasuke had to agree with him in that, she was very immature and stubborn.

"And you're annoying," Sakura snapped at her father before she turned a corner. Sasuke chuckled at Sakura's behavior earning a severe look from Haruno.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you had to deal with her twenty four hours a day everyday of the week, had to deal with her waking you up late at night after a tiring day, or be worried sick about her after she goes missing for more than five hours," Haruno said with a smile. Even though Sakura did all those things to him and was very annoying at times he wouldn't want her to change for anything.

"I don't think I would mind that much. Your daughter will make my life very interesting," Sasuke said with a smirk as he turned to look at Haruno who was looking at him in a strange way now. The humor left him and he seemed to be serious now. Sasuke knew very well what was coming next, Haruno was probably going to give him a talk of what he'd do to him if he ever hurt his daughter in any way. He had gone through this talk so many times that he didn't want to go trough it right now.

"I know what you're thinking Haruno-san. You don't have to worry about me hurting your daughter in any way, I have no intention of doing that," Sasuke said before Haruno could start his long speech.

"I hope so, Sakura is a very fragile girl even if she doesn't want to admit it," Haruno warned. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, he looked tired. Who could blame him though, with a daughter like Sakura, you'd have to have a lot of energy to handle someone like her. Sasuke didn't reply to that and instead waited patiently for Sakura to come down.

--

Sakura slammed the door of her room closed and threw her shoes across the room angrily, the shoes crashed against the wall.

Sakura was fuming as she took her dress off and stomped into her bathroom in only her underwear.

"I have the most idiotic father anyone can ever have. Did he not get the vibes of me hating that guy? And he actually expects me to apologize to him! Well he can keep dreaming there's no way in hell I'll ever apologize to that asshole," Sakura growled out angrily to herself.

Sakura took a quick shower and wet her hair. She walked in her closet and changed into some black capris pants with a hot pink belt, a pink tank top, and black high-heel flip-flops.

"I'm not going to act like last night daddy you don't have to worry about that. I'm going to be the perfect hostess to the perfect asshole," Sakura said with a smirk as she walked out of her room and went downstairs.

Her father and Sasuke were sitting down on the couch talking to each other, they seemed oblivious of her as she came down. Sakura narrowed her eyes and started to stomp down the stairs the loud sounds of her heels grabbing the attention of Sasuke and her father.

She was glaring at her father as she walked toward the two oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was staring at up and down drinking her figure in.

"Well, she's here so I can now go in peace. Sakura I need to talk to you about something very important later on so don't go anywhere today," Haruno said to his daughter.

"Whatever dad I have nothing to do today anyway," Sakura said as she crossed her arms across her chest and turned her glare to Sasuke. She had finally noticed that he was staring too much.

"In that case why don't you and Sasuke go out somewhere? I'm sure you two want to get to know each other more," Haruno suggested with a smile to his daughter as he walked out of the mansion. Sakura glared at the closed door for a second before she turned to Sasuke. _'There's no reason for me to get to know this idiot,' _Sakura thought as she stared at him trying to find what was so special about him that her father had taken a liking to him.

"I like what I see too," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Why does my father like you so much? What did you do?" Sakura asked suspiciously completely ignoring Sasuke's statement.

"Maybe because he thinks I'm a good candidate to take you as a wife. He seems to think you'll never find the perfect man on your own," Sasuke said.

"Pu-lease don't make me laugh. The day I marry you will be the day that I die and we meet again in hell," Sakura said as she turned around and started to walk toward the door.

"Take me somewhere I don't want to stay here and if I leave and leave you here dad's probably going to invite you over again for me to "apologize" to you," Sakura said as she opened the front door and walked out.

Sasuke chuckled and followed her out the door, she sure was going to make his life interesting once they were married.

'_If only you knew that you're going to be my wife before you die and we meet in hell,' _Sasuke thought with a smirk as he took his keys out and followed Sakura.

§s§s§s§s§s§

here's the second chappie! Hope ya'll liked it hehe took me forever to write it though!!!! please review, the more reviews I get the faster I update! remember to read **_Summer Camp Chaos_** if you're interested in a story about wild pranks, and four crazy guys who won't stop at anything to get revenge!


	3. Chapter 3

here's da third chapter of **_Fierce_! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from it. Though I do own this story's plot!

__

Fierce

Sakura meets her fiancé Sasuke at a party without knowing who he was. It was hatred from the moment she looked at him and he looked at her. But Sasuke is going to regret getting on her bad side once their married and she's making his life a living hell!

Chapter Three

Sakura sat quietly in the passenger seat looking out the window. She looked annoyed to no end and as if she wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment.

"Why are you always so angry? Do you not know how to smile or be nice to people?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Hn," was Sakura's only response. Sasuke frowned and looked at her, he had never heard anyone but himself and his friend Neji say that before. It felt awkward coming from a girl specially from a little spoiled rich girl.

"You're not a woman of many words are you?" Sasuke asked his gaze never leaving her face. She turned to him then and stared at him dead in the eye, apparently it didn't bother her that he was driving without being cautious.

"I'm a woman of enough words. Okay listen up, you're getting on my last nerve so just shut up. I'll spend one hour of my time with you and then you'll go home I'll go home and we'll never see each other again. Understood?" Sakura said firmly her gaze never wavering.

Sasuke smirked at her before turning back to the road and stopping abruptly making Sakura move forward making the seatbelt tighten around her squeezing the air out of her. Sakura gasped in surprise as she stared out of the windshield in disbelief. The look of shock on her face changed to anger when she noticed the red light.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Sakura yelled enraged as she turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at her with an amused smirk. He had never met a woman with such a vocabulary. Sakura was just becoming more interesting by the minute.

"You know what? Fuck this! Go to fucking hell I don't give a damn of what that old man says. What the hell was he thinking when he thought I would actually apologize to an asshole like you?" Sakura growled angrily as she opened the car door. She blindly took off her seatbelt and was about to get out of the car, but was stopped by Sasuke who grabbed her arm roughly and kept her in place.

"Close that damn door right now," he said angrily while glaring at her. "Let me go," Sakura spat angrily.

"Either you close that door or when the light turns green I'm going to accelerate the car and you'll roll out to possible death," Sasuke warned. Sakura stared at him a moment longer before she lammed the door shut and put her seatbelt back on. Sasuke finally let her go, the light turned green and he accelerated the car.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke asked angrily as he looked at her completely forgetting look at the road.

"Look at the road," Sakura ordered coldly without looking at him. Sasuke glared at her before turning back to the road. Sakura was starting to get on his nerves, she might be good looking but her bossy attitude ruined everything else about her. He liked soft women who easily fell for him and wouldn't give a hard time. He had just met Sakura and the few minutes he'd been with her she was about to jump out his car, she was a perfect example of a difficult woman, which he didn't like.

_'What the hell was father thinking when he arranged an arranged marriage with that woman and me?'_ Sasuke thought in annoyance. He kept frowning as he kept driving, at the moment he really didn't feel like taking Sakura anywhere but back to her house.

Sakura was thinking the exact same thing Sasuke was. She hated men who liked to control women and thought that they ruled everything, and Sasuke was one of those men. All she wanted right now was to go to Hawaii for a week, forget about her father and the annoying man sitting beside her. She wanted to relax and have a great time with Carlos and Hinata.

"How can your father live with you?" Sasuke asked annoyed, he was still annoyed at her. Sakura gasped at Sasuke's words and turned to look at him. Sasuke turned to look at her and regretted saying those words the minute he did. She was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I...Um..I'm...I didn't-" Sasuke started but was caught off when Sakura started laughing out of no where. Sasuke had been expecting everything from anger, to an earsplitting scream that would leave him deaf for days, but what he hadn't expected was for her to start laughing.

Sakura was laughing so hard that the 'tears' he thought were from hurtful shock, were rolling down her cheeks as she held her stomach laughing. Sasuke couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief, Sakura was just full of surprises. One moment she was angry and annoyed by him and the next she was laughing at something that even though he didn't mean it that way, was an insult. Sasuke decided one thing, he was wrong about her from before, while she was bossy, and he definitely hated bossy women, that didn't ruin everything about her. If there was one thing he loved in a woman, it was unpredictability. He knew from that moment that he was not wrong when he said she would make his life very interesting.

Sakura eventually stopped laughing and started to wipe her wet cheeks. She hadn't had a laugh like that in a while. God, how she needed that and all it took Sasuke was to ask her what everyone else was afraid to ask because they didn't want to hurt her feelings. Not even Hinata who was her best friend and would never lie to her about anything, wouldn't dare ask her that question.

"Wow," Sakura said after a while as she stared ahead. "What?" Sasuke asked indifferently, even though he did want to know what she meant by that.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into," Sakura said while shaking her head with an evil smirk on her face. The other reason why no one ever asked her that question was because they didn't want to feel Sakura's wrath. When Sakura didn't like something, she liked to destroy it, and though Sasuke's question fulfilled one of her needs it left one of them unfulfilled. And that was to the need to make him pay for his rudeness.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked as he arched an eyebrow toward her.

"You know what? I feel like going to the lake, do you have a yacht?" Sakura asked with a sweet smile as she turned to look at Sasuke. _'You're about to find out what I mean you bastard,'_ Sakura thought to herself while the smile never left her face.

"Yes, . . . I do," Sasuke said cautiously. He turned back to the road and couldn't help but think that Sakura's change wasn't something too good. "Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I feel like going to the lake and I really need the peace and quiet the lake brings," Sakura said as she turned to look back at the road. _'What I need is to make you pay for what you said,'_ Sakura thought bitterly. If she hadn't liked Sasuke before she didn't like him at all now.

Sasuke stayed quiet to Sakura's comment and decided to just do as she said. It might be a good idea to go to the lake, and she seemed to be in a good mood now. This was his chance to get to know her a little better, since she was going to get married to her anyway.

--

Haruno sighed once more as he stared out the window of his office. There was a beautiful view of the city from up there.

"I hope Sakura is getting along well with Sasuke," he said as he closed his eyes. The idea of his daughter getting married wasn't very appealing anymore, if anything it was terrifying. He doubted his life would function like it used to without having his little Sakura there with him, she had always been with him whenever he needed her and he wasn't feeling like letting her go.

"I don't think this arranged marriage sounds as good as it did so many years ago. But I'm afraid that it had to be done, I doubt she'd ever find a good husband for herself without some kind of help," Haruno said with another sigh.

Suddenly his phone started ringing startling him out of his thoughts. He turned around and picked up the phone. He was half-expecting it to be Sakura begging him to get her away from Sasuke, but to his surprise it was Uchiha-san.

"Hello, there Haruno how have you been?" Uchiha asked from the other line.

"Not too good, I'm having some trouble with Sakura," Haruno said with another sigh as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Have you told her yet?" Uchiha asked a bit more seriously now. "No, I haven't had the chance to yet," Haruno said.

"Well, I already told Sasuke about it and I suggest you don't waste too much time telling Sakura it is after all her right to know. The due date is getting very close," Uchiha said.

"Yes, yes, I know I won't waste too much time telling her," Haruno said with yet again another tired sigh.

--

Sasuke and Sakura were currently walking down the docks of the lake looking for Sasuke's yacht.

"So which one's yours?" Sakura asked innocently. She had already formulated the perfect plan to make Sasuke pay for what he had said to her. And to execute her plan she needed his keys, which she noticed he was holding in his hand.

"The last one to the right," Sasuke answered indifferently. It was the largest yacht on this dock.

"Okay, well meet ya' there!" Sakura said happily before she yanked Sasuke's keys from his hand and started running toward the yacht.

Sasuke stared and couldn't help but laugh. Sakura looked very funny trying to run in high heels. He shook his head and decided to just run after her.

Sakura heard him running after her and kicked off her shoes so that she could run faster. She got to the yacht and jumped in it, quickly running to the ladder and climbing it. She ran to where the yacht's ignition was and looked at Sasuke's ring of keys. She couldn't help but notice in disgust that the symbol of his key chain was a naked woman who seemed to be pushing her breasts together.

"What a perv," Sakura couldn't help but say out loud.

"Looking for this one?" Sasuke whispered in her ear as he pointed to the yacht key out of the many keys he had. Sakura jumped in surprise as she realized how dangerously close Sasuke was to her. She could smell his seductive smell and feel his heat.

Sasuke smirked to himself, he was making her nervous. He took his keys away from her and leaned in to place the right one in the ignition. Sakura quickly turned around and pushed Sasuke away from her, she had a seductive smile on her lips as she started to walk back toward him.

Sasuke was shocked at her sudden movement, but the shock completely went away at what Sakura did next. She leaned her body against his as she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you meet me downstairs," she said be fore she turned around and started walking back to steer the yacht away from the dock.

Sasuke stared at her a moment more before smirking to himself and doing as Sakura told him. _'I change my mind about her, she isn't as bad as I thought,'_ Sasuke thought to himself before he turned to look at her one more time.

Sakura looked back to see if Sasuke was still there and smirked, he had fallen for it. She drove the yacht a little far from the dock before deciding that it was far enough and decided to go down and execute her plan.

Sasuke looked up as he noticed Sakura walking toward him. She had a devilish smirk on her face and he couldn't help but wonder what in the world she was trying to do, even though he had an idea in his head . . .

"It's a beautiful view isn't it?" Sakura said as she walked over to stand beside the railings of the yacht. Sasuke walked beside her and couldn't help but agree more. The sun was shining down on the clear water making the water shine intently. It was a very peaceful view.

"Yeah, it is," Sasuke said. "Close your eyes for a second," Sakura said as she started to walk behind him. Sasuke smirked and did as he was told, something was telling him this was going to be good.

Sakura hugged Sasuke from behind and leaned her head close to his ear. She nibbled on it and smirked to herself as she felt Sasuke tense. "I hope you can swim," she whispered seductively before with a hard push she pushed Sasuke into the waiting waters.

Sasuke gasped in surprise when his body hit the cold water. His body started to sink but he swam to the top to glare at Sakura who not surprisingly was laughing her head off at him.

"That was just too easy! Did you really think you could say those things to me and not expect some payback? It is unbelievable, guys fall for absolutely anything," Sakura said with a chuckle before she turned and started walking up the ladder.

Sasuke growled out angrily as he started to swim toward the yacht. "Fucking bitch has some serious problems," Sasuke said angrily. Just as Sasuke was getting close to the yacht, the yacht started to move away from him back toward the docks.

"She wouldn't dare!" Sasuke said as he paled. "Au Revoir! My sweet little angel! Oh and also I hope you have enough to buy a new car, I think I'm going to make someone happy with it today," Sakura called after him with a laugh as she drove the yacht away from him. Sasuke paled at her words. _'No, not my car! Anything but the damn car!' _Sasuke thought in disbelief.

Sasuke stared at the yacht in horror as it was being driven from him. "She's going to pay for this! If it's the last thing I do she's going to pay for this!" Sasuke said angrily as he started to swim back to the dock. It wasn't that far but he knew that he wasn't going to get there in time to stop Sakura from doing something he was going to make her regret later on.

--

Sakura was laughing her head off as she walked to the parked Ferrari convertible. God, how she had enjoyed that, poor little Sasuke sure did regret ever messing with her. But the thing was, she wasn't done yet.

She took her cell phone out and dialed Hinata's number. Hinata picked up on the third ring without much of a greeting all she said was, "I'm eating call later."

"No! Wait don't hang up. I need you to do me a**huge** favor," Sakura said as she opened the door to Sasuke's car and jumped in. She started the car and drove out the parking lot.

"Sakura last time you asked me for a favor I got myself harassed by some random blonde so no, I don't think I'm about to help you out," Hinata said even though she was curious to know what Sakura wanted.

"Hinata all I need you to do is meet me at the front of the mall and drive me home," Sakura pleaded.

"Why would I do that? You have your own car," Hinata stated as a matter of fact. "Anyway, didn't Carlos drive you home?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, he did this morning but the same guy from last night came to visit this morning. My dad forced me to go out somewhere with him and I did. But he got on my nerves so bad that I threw him off his yacht and stole his car and right now I'm on my way to the mall and I'm going to leave the car in the parking lot with the keys in it. He's going to regret messing with me and I can't call my driver because I know he's going to tell dad that I did and dad's going to wonder why Sasuke's not taking me back home," Sakura explained to her best friend hoping that Hinata would just agree with her.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Hinata yelled over the phone making Sakura have to move it away from her ear.

"You heard me! Hinata please I really need your help and I know that Carlos is with Mario right now," Sakura said as she turned to the entrance of the mall. The good thing was that the mall wasn't far from the yacht docks and Sakura wouldn't have to be chased by cops who were looking for this stolen car.

"Wow, Sakura I know you're crazy but I didn't know you were that crazy," Hinata stated, but bursted out laughing after a second. "Sakura did you really do that? I wish I had been there to see that!" Hinata said while laughing.

"Yeah, yeah whatever but please are you going to do it?" Sakura asked her voice full of hope.

"Yeah, I will tell me which mall you're at?" Hinata said. You could hear Hinata putting things away in the background.

"The one near the docks of course. I'm not risking driving around in a stolen car. Are you crazy?" Sakura asked as she parked the car in the nearest unoccupied parking space and jumped out the car leaving it on.

"Okay wait for me in the food court okay?" Hinata said before she hung up the phone. Sakura hung up her phone and started to run inside the mall.

--

Sasuke was drenched in water when he ran to the docks parking lot only to find his car gone. Sasuke growled out in anger and frustration.

"I'm going to kill her!" Sasuke yelled angrily as he took his cell phone out of his wet pocket. He just hoped that it still worked, and to his luck it did. He quickly dialed to his personal driver and asked him to go pick him up. Sasuke closed his phone and sat down on the curve with his hands covering his face.

He couldn't believe that he was going to get married to that crazed woman that was so immature.

"Forget what I said before, she definitely isn't my type," Sasuke said to himself as he rubbed his face. If this was what he was going to have to deal with he was going to go have a serious talk to his father about this. He was young and preferred to live his life before getting trapped in a jail called marriage.

--

Sakura waited impatiently for Hinata to arrive at the mall's food court. She wanted to get home and buy some flight tickets to Hawaii as soon as possible, before her dad decided that she needed to once again "apologize" to Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk at what she did. She felt so proud of herself. Now Sasuke would leave her alone and her father would stop his stupidity. Everything was going back to normal.

"Sakura!" she heard her name being called and Sakura instinctively turned to the voice. She noticed Hinata running toward her with a huge grin on her face. She was wearing a blue strapless shirt, with white capris pants, white purse and blue and white sandals. She looked really happy.

Sakura stood up to hug her friend before quickly grabbing a hold of her hand and hurrying out of the mall.

"Wow. Sakura I can't believe that you actually did that! What was it like?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"It was amazing! You should have seen his face! He looked like he was really about to kill me right then and there," Sakura said triumphantly as they both stepped out of the mall.

"Now he's going to leave me alone and I can spend my week in Hawaii," Sakura said happily.

"Hawaii? You never told me you were going to Hawaii," Hinata said. Sakura usually told her everything before she actually did it.

"I decided it today. I'm planning on inviting Carlos and you to come, and I know that Carlos' going to bring Mario with him. It's about time we took a break from this city, it gets annoying after a while," Sakura said as she turned to smile at Hinata who was frowning at her.

"You were going to leave me out of this?" Hinata asked indignantly. "Of course not. I don't need to invite you. It's already obvious that you're going to come. And guess what I heard that at this time of the year Hawaii was going to be filled with good-looking tourists looking for a place to stay the night," Sakura said happily. Hinata just laughed at Sakura's silliness.

The girls finally reached Hinata's car and they both got in. Soon enough, about twenty minutes later, they were at Sakura's house.

"Thank you so much Hinata. Get ready and buy your ticket we'll meet at the airport tomorrow," Sakura said as she ran into her house.

"SAKURA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" was the first thing that greeted Sakura after she closed the door to her house.

Sakura looked up in surprise only to find her dad glaring angrily at her, Stephanie staring disapprovingly at her, and an almost dry Sasuke who was glaring at her also.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura said simply and indifferently as she started to walk toward the staircase. _'That asshole actually came to tell my dad that I threw him off the yacht,'_ Sakura thought angrily, thought she didn't show her anger.

"Sakura come back here right now we need to talk right now," Haruno said as he walked toward Sakura. Sakura looked at her dad incredulously, he looked as if he was about to hit her.

"Honey don't be too harsh I'm sure she didn't mean it," Stephanie said as she tried to get on Sakura's side. She was always trying to get on Sakura's good side.

"Shut up I don't need your help. Anyway what I did dad was what that bastard deserved. All he did all morning was get on my nerves and to top it all off he came out and asked me how you could stand me. For me it was the last straw and I decided he needed to learn a lesson. And why are you so angry anyway?" Sakura asked angrily daring her father to do something.

She knew her father wouldn't and she knew that he didn't have an answer to that question.

"Because Sakura he's your fiancé," her father yelled angrily back at her. His eyes widened in shock as if he was regretting what he had just said.

§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§

well wat did ya'll think about it? I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think in a review! And I'm rly sorry I took soooooo long!


	4. Chapter 4

Well hea's da next chappie for _**Fierce**_.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from it. Though I do own this story's plot**

_**Fierce**_

Sakura meets her fiancé Sasuke at a party without knowing who he was. It was hatred from the moment she looked at him and he looked at her. But Sasuke is going to regret getting on her bad side once their married and she's making his life a living hell!

Chapter Four

_Because Sakura he's your fiancé,_ were the only words running through Sakura's head. She just blinked and stared at her father for what seemed a whole minute before she broke out laughing hysterically.

Her father just sighed warily and massaged his temples with his thumb and index fingers. He had made a mistake, a big and stupid mistake. He probably wasn't going live in peace for the rest of his life. Sasuke on the other hand just stared at Sasuke in amusement, all the anger he had at her partially forgotten. In his opinion Sakura looked like those evil witches who were having fun casting spells on poor unsuspecting people. Stephanie on the other hand was just looking at her with disinterest, this wasn't unusual of her.

"I don't think that you would want to stay here, Sasuke," Haruno said with a sigh. It seemed that sighing was all he was doing lately due to his daughter's increased craziness.

"Why not?" Sasuke wondered out loud. Though he had an idea it had something to do with Sakura's actions. The way she reacted to the news was something he had half expected, he was still not used to the fact that a girl was not uncontrollably in love with him.

Sakura's laughter died down eventually. She shook her head as if shaking her father's words off and wiped her cheeks with her hand, wiping away a few stray tears. "Wow, dad I never thought in my life that you, out of all people, would make me laugh like this. Whew, that was a good one," Sakura said as she gave her dad a radiant smile before she turned around and started walking toward the stairs.

Haruno shook his head before he cleared his throat and steeled himself against what he knew was coming. "Sakura I wasn't kidding," Haruno stated simply.

"Dad let it go it's not funny anymore," Sakura said as she started to walk up the stairs.

"Sakura in my office right now!" Haruno said firmly before he turned and walked away from Stephanie and Sasuke, and walked toward his study room. Stephanie cringed under his tone and looked at Sakura with pity, Sasuke just guessed that being called to the _study room_ was a very bad thing because Sakura stared after her father in shock.

"He can't be serious about this!" Sakura exclaimed to herself as she stormed after her father hills clicking after her. Sasuke stared after her and sighed, from what he had gathered about Sakura's and her father's behavior hell was about to break lose.

"Would you like a cup of tea while you wait on them?" Stephanie asked politely. Sasuke finally turned to her and nodded his head. His instinct was telling him that the best thing to do right now was leave, and let Haruno take control of the situation. But for some _unknown_ reason he couldn't help but think that Haruno wasn't going to be the one in charge at all.

--

Haruno waited for his daughter to sit down in one of the seats across from him. He was tired of his daughter's silly tantrums, she was an adult now and she needed to learn to deal with her problems one way of the other. He would force her if he had to, but Sakura was going to change by the time their conversation was over. She was going to get married soon and wasn't going to depend on him anymore, she needed to realize what real life was really like.

Soon enough Sakura barged into his study and slammed the door behind her. She was fuming as she sat down in one of the chairs that were in front of his desk. She crossed her legs and glared at her father waiting for him to say something.

"Sakura, it's time that you realize that you aren't five years old anymore. You are a woman now and you need to stop this stupid tantrums that you love throwing, specially in front of other people. It makes me look bad and it makes you look like an immature creature. I want it to stop and I want it to stop now do you understand me?" Haruno asked sharply. He was tired of playing games with her, she was going to see his way one way or the other.

"Whatever we already had this conversation," Sakura said as she crossed her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Which makes it even more embarrassing for you. You aren't five years old, I want you to stop your insolence. It is starting to work on my last nerve. I have put up with you for a long time, I know how you feel. You aren't the only one that lost her, I did too and you don't see me licking my wounds like a little injured puppy. I take whatever is thrown at me and I take it seriously, not like you who thinks everything is a joke," Haruno stated.

"Whatever! I'm not here to listen to this crap. I want to know what the hell you meant when you said he was my fiancé," Sakura said with gritted teeth. She hated it when her father took it to lecturing her, it was annoying and useless.

"I don't care Sakura!" Haruno bellowed as he stood up from his chair. He slammed his fist down on the desk and said angrily, "Sakura it's not what you want, it's what I want from now on! I don't care what you have to say, or for your opinion. I'm tired of your attitude and it better change before that wedding. Uchiha Sasuke is your fiancé because a long time ago I decided that it would be that way. Whether you want to or not you're going to start seeing things my way."

Sakura stared at her father with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what he was saying, or the way he was speaking to her. Never in her life had her father acted that way toward her, he had always been gentle and caring, he wasn't the kind that would get angry at her. For the first time in her life she was speechless against her dad.

Every word he said was like a knife through his heart. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want her to change, but it was no longer what he wanted. He knew that she had to change because soon she wasn't going to be under his care anymore, she was going to move out and live with her husband and have a happy life with him.

Sakura's shock though was soon replaced by anger. Her father had arranged a marriage for her without even asking for her opinion. That was just completely unacceptable, there was no way in hell she was going to get married to a man she just met. And she was definitely not going to be _forced_ to marry that asshole! _"He probably did this to make himself look good. Uniting two powerful families was the perfect way to increase his popularity,"_ Sakura thought with disgust as she stared at her father.

"Go to hell," was all Sakura said before she stood up from her chair and started to walk away from her father.

"Sakura sit back down I'm not done speaking with you," Haruno said firmly. "Too bad because I'm done talking to you. And you can forget about me getting married to Sasuke. There is no way in hell I'm going to sacrifice myself for your good image," Sakura stated before she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Sakura quickly walked away from her father's study and once she was far away from hearing distance she started to run away from it. Her father was soon going to call the bank to disconnect her credit cards and she needed to buy three tickets to Hawaii, and take out enough money from the ATM to last a week. Her father was not going to ruin her trip to Hawaii with this wedding bullshit.

As she ran her heels clicked loudly on the floor, and soon enough the noise attracted Sasuke and Stephanie out of their little conversation. Both of them ran out of the parlor were to see Sakura running toward the front door. Sasuke just watched in amusement as Sakura literally _slammed_ the door open and ran out of the house, snapping her cellphone open and dialing a number.

"SAKURA! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Stephanie yelled after her, hoping with all hopes that her husband would hear her and run after his daughter. She wanted to spend some alone time with the hotty that was about to ruin his life by marrying Sakura.

"I'll go get her back," Sasuke offered, but he didn't wait for an answer he just ran away from Stephanie happy that he could get away from the woman.

"Haruno! Go get your daughter before she goes and tries to run into running traffic again!" Stephanie yelled angrily before she stomped upstairs to her room. Sakura was always doing something to ruin her plans, she couldn't wait until the little pest moved out of the house.

--

"HINATA!" Sakura yelled into the cellphone as she ran into the garage taking out her keys from her purse and opening the door to the closest car. Her father had changed the lock of each car so that they would all fit to one key since it was hard to find the key to the right car with ten of them. (I don't know if that's possible, but let's pretend it is.)

"Oi! Sakura what the hell are you yelling for?" Hinata asked annoyed. "Hinata I need you to buy three tickets to go to Hawaii, I'll pay you back as soon as possible. Also pack whatever you want to get the hell out of here to Hawaii for a week. If there are three tickets to leave today buy them!" Sakura said in a rush as she backed the car out of the garage and sped off the paved road that led to the main highway from her house.

"Sakura what the hell is going on? Why are you so desperate?" Hinata asked worriedly. Something bad had happened, Hinata could feel it. Sakura closed her eyes for a second before she opened them again. She was about to answer Hinata but instead was left speechless as she watched in horror as the next few seconds went by in slow motion.

Sasuke jumped out of no-where and stood in her way with his arms, palms up signaling her to stop. But it was too late and–

BAM!

Sakura screamed in horror before she hit the breaks, stopping the car abruptly. She had hit Sasuke and sent him flying on her windowsill. Sasuke just lay there against her windowsill unconscious. A moment passed before she realized what happened, but the realization didn't make her go outside to see if he was alright, instead she pressed her foot on the accelerator and sped off again. Sasuke immediately bolted and rolled off the car, leaving a smirking Sakura in the car speeding off far away from the mansion.

"Fucking asshole! Ha, like I was going to fall for that, what kind of idiot does he take me to be?" Sakura said out loud. _'Thank God, he didn't damage the car though. Then I would really have killed him,'_ Sakura thought in relief.

"SAKURA! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Hinata yelled angrily. Sakura finally realizing she was clutching her phone in a death grip turned to it and stared at it for a second.

"SAKURA!," she heard Hinata yell again this time more desperately.

"Hinata! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I just ran over Sasuke with the car! Just buy the tickets, I'll explain everything to you at the airport okay! Please call Carlos for me and tell him to meet us there," Sakura said before she hung up the phone and concentrated on her driving. A few minutes away from her house there was a bank; if she was lucky her father would pay more attention to Sasuke and forget about her and the bank.

--

Sasuke growled out in anger and pain. Now he knew for sure that there was definitely something wrong with Sakura. She had just ran him over with the car and she just kept driving, though he had to blame himself for getting hit. He would remember to never get in front of a driving Sakura when she's angry, she could be very dangerous...

"Sasuke! Are you alright? I just saw what Sakura did through the window. I'm so sorry, do I need to call the hospital? How stupid of me of course I do! I'm so sorry for her actions, I hope that you do forgive her she can be a little crazy sometimes. But are _you_ alright?" Stephanie rambled as she looked at him with panic. Her hands were trembling as she touched his arm gently.

"No, don't call the hospital, I'm fine. I already knew Sakura could be crazy but I didn't know she would go that far," Sasuke stated with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, you can't really blame her you literally jumped in front of her. She must have panicked," Stephanie said trying to defend Sakura. The last thing Haruno needed was for Sakura to get sued for running over Sasuke.

"A normal person would have stopped," Sasuke said dryly.

"What's going on here?" came Haruno's voice as he hurried toward his wife and Sasuke. He had ran after Sakura a few minutes after realizing that she had misinterpreted what he said. She probably hated him right now and didn't want to be anywhere near him, which he would completely understand. He had never spoken to her like he did just now.

As he got closer he noticed Sasuke on the ground looking like he wanted to kill someone, and Stephanie fluttering around him nervously. _'What the hell did she do now,'_ Haruno wondered with a sigh. Sakura was going to make him go bald with worry.

"Your daughter! That's was going on here," Stephanie snapped angrily as she turned to her husband.

"What did she do?" Haruno asked ignoring his wife's discomfort.

"She ran over him!" Stephanie yelled. Normally she would never get this angry for anything that she did, but this was different. Sakura was going to ruin the chance of getting married, and getting the hell out of her house.

"SHE WHAT?" Haruno yelled angrily as he rushed toward Sasuke who was now standing up.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he started to walk away from the couple, and walked toward his car.

The two just stared after him in confusion. He had just gotten run over, shouldn't he be hurt somehow?

"Sasuke are you sure? You just got run over, you should go check up with a doctor," Stephanie pleaded as she tried to catch up with the fuming Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke said coldly before he got in his car and slammed the door closed. He put the key in the ignition and sped off away from the Haruno mansion. He was angry, humiliated, and infuriated at his father for forcing him to marry such a crazy woman. He wanted to give her a chance at first, but now what he wanted to do most was kill the woman. She had serious issues and he didn't want to deal with that for the rest of his life. He was going to go to his father, and call the whole thing off.

--

Sakura walked out of the bank happily with ten thousand dollars in her purse. She was going to meet Hinata at the airport and spend one whole relaxing week in Hawaii.

Her cell phone rang, and she quickly took it out of her purse and checked who it was. It was her father calling her, Sakura rolled her eyes and put the cellphone back in her purse. "Probably going to yell at me to go back home and explain to him why I ran over Sasuke," Sakura said to herself as she walked making some people look at her oddly.

'_But of course he wouldn't understand my situation because he wasn't the one being forced to marry a guy you hated, getting forced to marry an idiotic hormone driven man, and last but not least an asshole. All of those qualities fit Sasuke perfectly and I'll be damned if I married him,'_ Sakura said to herself. "Oh, and how could I forget that he was probably going to try to control me as if he owned me. Oh, hell no I'm never going to let that happen, I do whatever I want and it's going to stay that way."

Her cellphone started ringing again, she took it out of her purse and noticed that it was Carlos calling. She quickly answered without hesitation.

"Carlos you will never guess what happened to me today!" Sakura yelled into the phone.

"Sakura, calm down. Tell me that later, but what is this Hinata tells me that we're going to Hawaii for a week?"

"Oh that, yeah about that you see I had a big argument with my father today. And I seriously want to just get away from him," Sakura said sheepishly.

"What was it about this time?" Carlos asked like a big brother would. Whenever Sakura or Hinata had a problem they always went to him for help. He was a great listener, and made them comfortable enough to talk their hearts out to him.

"I'll tell you later, I want to tell you in person. What he did is just terrible. I know that if mom was alive she would agree with me on this one," Sakura said in a sad tone. If her mother was alive she probably wouldn't be the was she was now.

"Okay honey I'll see you at the airport along with Hinata. She's very worried about you, she also said something about you running over someone. What did she mean by that?"Carlos asked with concern. Sakura snorted and said, "I'll tell you when I see you. And don't think that I did that for no reason, he deserved it," Sakura said before she snapped her phone closed and walked toward where her car was parked.

She got in started it and drove out into the street. She needed to get to the airport as soon as possible, at least before her dad realized that she was leaving again. Which was very probable since she always did whenever she was faced with a problem. She would always run away from them and let her father take care of everything for her.

"But I know that this time he isn't going to help me out. He's going to make me marry that asshole. Mom, if you were still alive you would help me out of this one."

--

Sasuke walked inside Uchiha Corp. angrily. He was going to force his father to realize that he and Sakura weren't made to be husband and wife. And if he couldn't do that then he was going to do all he could to make Sakura force her father to call the whole thing off. He knew that was probably going to be a huge blow to his pride but it would the price he would pay to get what he wanted.

He walked to the elevators and quickly got into one that was empty. He pushed the 50th floor button and the button that would close the door faster. The doors closed and he patiently waited for the elevator to go up. He was silently hoping that the elevator would not stop until it reached it's destination, which was something nearly impossible. And to his dismay on the 15th floor the elevator stopped and in walked in a respectable looking man.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he glared at the man who walked in. The man looked at Sasuke with a hint of surprise as his lips curved into a sardonic grin. "Well, hello little brother. It's a pleasant surprise to find you here," the man said.

Sasuke just turned away from his older brother Itachi and ignored him. "Ill manners like always. You should watch that, our father hates that and you know it," Itachi said, he enjoyed mortifying his little brother.

Sasuke just kept on ignoring him and crossed his arms across his chest. "Little brother you know I have been thinking about your arranged marriage for a while now. And I couldn't help to come up with something that might make things more interesting," Itachi stated hoping that his little brother would take interest in his words.

Sasuke turned to Itachi with a quirked eyebrow indicating for his brother to keep going. Itachi smirked at this and said, "Well I was thinking why not make a bet. I bet you that you will get a divorce from Sakura before the first year of your marriage is over. If I win I will take over the whole company after our father dies, and if you win you will take over everything. Now what do you say?"

§s§s§s§s§s§s§

hope you all liked it!!! plz send me ur opinion, da more reviews da faster I update!


End file.
